


【授权翻译】Fate's Favourite 命运之宠 85

by ShaCheng



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaCheng/pseuds/ShaCheng
Summary: Fictionist 的 Fate's Favourite 的中文翻译第八十五章





	【授权翻译】Fate's Favourite 命运之宠 85

第八十五章

很快就到回霍格沃茨的时候了。

小矮星彼得的审讯会在一月初，过完新年之后。因为巫师协会和黑白两方私交甚密，这场审讯受到了很多阻力。

这是无法避免的……触及利益相关的事总是非常敏感。

至少他们无法抵认小天狼星没有杀这只老鼠。

小天狼星……他的教父让他坐下来好好聊聊他隐瞒噩梦的事情。这对他的健康有害，他知道。他没法选择不坐下来，他也知道，家长啊……其实他心里大部分时间在庆幸小天狼星还不知道他在霍格沃茨遇到的那些事。

……在他的成长经历里，关心他的成人大多数都是不称职的，至少，不能算在好的方面称职。

他还是为了不弄糟小天狼星的心情频频点头。

黑发的劫道者现在开始对能给予他自由的调查过程中可能出现的差错过度紧张了。

哈利还是很开心能回到霍格沃茨，假期之后他觉得和朋友们又再次亲近了起来。他还收获了一篮子新的破事，什么挂坠啊，伏地魔好像没事做一样每天晚上骚扰他的新爱好啊……

这不只是痛苦的问题，每天醒来……待在汤姆身边都更加困难。伏地魔把一切都藏在那张脸下，让哈利一看到汤姆的脸就想起被折磨的感觉。

他希望汤姆注意不到，尽管斯莱特林继承人肯定注意到了……他已经给哈利很多怀疑的眼神了，哈利只能自称是食死徒的原因，他可怜的大脑才遭到虐待。

不过除此之外，他很开心，尤其是因为回到霍格沃茨。这个假期并不完全愉快，因为韦斯莱先生的死笼罩着整个房子，但……还不错。

他和莱姆斯和小天狼星一起看了一些记忆，他爸爸为了妈妈做出的那些滑稽事情笑得他快要死过去了。

看到其中的一些事情时，他都不确定他们到底怎么会在一起，不过他知道这是有后验证据的。

他看到他父母的婚礼，因为战争，规模很小，但是超棒，他能感受到溢出记忆的愉快和幸福。莉莉穿着飘垂的白色裙子，看上去美丽而无忧无虑，小天狼星制造了好笑的一幕，他疯狂拍打詹姆的脸，因为后者害怕自己会把誓言说错，紧张到差点吐出来。

他很高兴更了解他们，他知道他们对待他肯定是和对待朋友不一样的，但还是很高兴。

他们走进休息室的时候，其他斯莱特林翘首以待。泽维，阿布拉萨斯，兰斯彻奇和阿费德立刻就走过来了。

“汤姆——你回来了！”兰斯彻奇好夸张啊，“我有个礼物给你……快来，我要给你，我觉得你会喜欢的——”

“你们圣诞节过得好吗？”阿费德问。

“德拉科邀请我们去参加宅邸的新年派对……你们想去吗？我可以去吗？”阿布拉萨斯问道。

他们还说到一个实验出错了，汤姆撇下了嘴角，哈利听到解离的手指的时候忍不住问了起来。

“手指？”他不敢置信地问道，声音被夹杂在一片噪音之中，盯着汤姆。“我不在的时候你都在搞什么？——最好不要是人的！”

汤姆否认地摆了摆手。

“摄魂怪的。”他说道，好像这就没有任何问题了，“我在测试……别管了。”

小黑魔王对阿费德露出了冰冷的表情（是他提到这件事的）布莱克继承人脸色发白，不敢再说话了，看着……达芙妮.格林华斯？

哈利注意到接下来就没有人再提关于手指和实验的事了。

汤姆的统治是很奇怪的。

只有汤姆最初的人员……亲信圈的人在说话，但他们会谈到所有斯莱特林的问题。哈利想起九岁的时候在麻瓜历史课上学到的关于资本和宫廷的信息，差不多就那样吧。

汤姆的系统是很难动摇的，虽然争夺他的注意的人最后都只能接触到代理。泽维，阿布拉萨斯，阿费德或者兰斯彻奇。

哈利从来就不想管食死徒的政治，走向德拉科和现在的斯莱特林，躲避这种等级森严的感觉。

泽维在他走过的时候自然地拉住了他的手臂，把他拉近了一会儿。

“你还好吗……？我听说韦斯莱家的事了。”普林斯继承人轻语道。哈利挤出微笑。

“嗯，我很好……谢谢你的书。”

泽维观察了他一会儿。

“不用谢，”他安静地说道，露出短暂的笑容，再次放开他，“很高兴你回来了……汤姆无聊的时候简直让人发疯。”

哈利笑了，继续走向房间的一角。他停在桌子前面，现在的斯莱特林都抬头看着他。

“圣诞过的好吗？”他们没有说话，他问道。

“还行。”德拉科说，似乎不想理会他交谈的欲望。

“你呢？”帕金森对他露出甜甜的微笑，在他坐下的时候把一只手放在他的腿上，“圣诞过得好吗？你知道，我有个礼物给你。”

德拉科和诺特的下巴都僵硬了起来，他不知道为什么。

“呃……谢……谢你。”他说道，自然地把腿移开了一点，布莱斯.扎比尼看上去觉得有点好笑。

“你为什么来和我们说话？”过了一会儿，德拉科不耐烦地说道，“你和里德尔情侣吵架了？”

“我们不是——”哈利很烦躁，然后放弃解释了，只是绝望地摇了摇头。“不，我和汤姆没有吵架。怎么了？你为什么希望我不和你们说话？”

“我不知道。”德拉科谨慎地说道，“里德尔会把我们的头咬下来？以免你不知道，提醒一下，他不喜欢我……都是因为你。”

“瞎说，”潘西愉快地说道，“我肯定汤姆不在意，而且我也不介意和哈利讲话，只要他喜欢，就可以和我们讲话。”

“帕金森，你作业写完了吗？”诺特叫道。哈利开始觉得困惑了，但没有表现出来。

他好像稀里糊涂地走进了一个正在进行的和自己有关的斯莱特林权利风暴。

他在心里争辩了一会自己该说什么，其实他比自己恪守格兰芬多本性的神经愿意承认的更适应这个情况。除了汤姆，他不喜欢命令别人做这做那，汤姆的情况是他需要被命令一下，因为那家伙的骄傲膨胀到走不进门……但潘西.帕金森，他不喜欢她，她的微笑太像调情了，真的很烦人……但什么都不做会被视为软弱的表现。同辈压力啊。妈呀。

“作业……”他轻声说道，“斯内普给我们布置了一篇非洲树蛇在魔药中的作用的论文，是不是？你们都写完了吗？”

他们谨慎地看着他，最后诺特耸了耸肩。

“早就写完了，魔药要第一个做，要调查的东西太多了。”他们谈论了一下课业，对话顺畅地进行了下去，哈利在内心宽慰地叹了口气。

他真的不明白汤姆为什么在引导谈话上会获得那么多的乐趣，这好累。

“我觉得里德尔想让你过去。”扎比尼在对话的间隙对他说道，“他在看着你。”

“他就这样。”哈利说道，但还是回过了头。汤姆对他挑起了眉毛，脑袋微微侧向他们占着的最中间的沙发。哈利在想原先的斯莱特林被赶出自己的位置是怎样的心情。

他看回现在的斯莱特林，他们的脸上含蓄地表达着对他和汤姆的交流的好奇。

“你不过去吗？”德拉科不安地问道。哈利为小……不是小，今天的马尔福腔调中的慌张微微皱起了眉。

“萨拉查，他真的把你们都吓死了，是不是？”

“真能说。”扎比尼露出假笑。哈利不自觉对他拉下了脸。德拉科不安地扭动，但没有说什么。

其他斯莱特林都安静得奇怪。

“好吧……他真的那么恐怖吗？我是说，当然，他不是很……亲切，他会有脾气，但他不……反正我不怕他。”哈利慢慢地说道。

“那，”德拉科嘟囔，“是因为他喜欢你。”

“而且黑魔王想杀你呢，对比起来很多事就不可怕了。”扎比尼平静地补充。哈利眨了眨眼。

汤姆在他离开的时候到底做了什么？他叹气。

“我……不在的时候，他都做了什么？”他问道。他们只是看着他。

“告诉我。我不会告诉他。”

“告诉谁什么？”一个声音在他背后问道。

哈利把头搭到椅背上，看到一张熟悉的颠倒的脸，带着些许愉悦的表情观察着他。当然是汤姆。

“告诉兰斯彻奇我本来准备给他狗饼干。”他说。

“你没有给？”汤姆问道，听起来很失望，“你真讨厌。”

“有你的折磨他就不需要我的了。”哈利说道，看了兰斯彻奇一眼，后者在飞快地移开视线。

他怎么一开始没有注意到兰斯彻奇喜欢汤姆？他肯定是把这都当做舔狗行为的一部分了。

“但他的表情会很有趣。”汤姆反驳道，笑得像个鲨鱼。

“混蛋虐待狂。”哈利评价道。汤姆调整了一下想象中的帽檐，像是接受了他的赞美。他在他们旁边的一张椅子上坐下。

哈利注意到现在的斯莱特林都变得非常紧张，一动不动，但还是都微微倾向了汤姆，就像被磁铁吸引一样。

过去的斯莱特林，还有其他很多斯莱特林都看着他们……注意力跟着汤姆。

“我没有打扰你们吧？”汤姆突然问道，微笑着，好像他会因此觉得拘谨一样。

有时哈利觉得汤姆那个“最具戏剧性登场时机”探测机有个“最不佳插话时机”探测功能。

那天晚上哈利走进宿舍，发现多了一张床。

“这是我们斯莱特林集体的礼物——”阿费德拉长音调说道，“我们和斯内普请愿了。”

“然后他同意了？”哈利问道，不敢相信斯内普会做任何有利于他的事。

“他似乎觉得你通常和我睡在一张床上很令人烦心。”泽维无辜地说道，“我可不知道为什么……但他的脸绿得很厉害，真是有趣。”

哈利被逗笑了，哼了一声。

“他现在还找你去关禁闭吗？”他突然想起来，问道。泽维的假笑加深了，没有回话。

哈利笑了起来，走向那张床去放他的东西。这是张传统的四角床，但和其他人的银绿色不一样，他的床帘是银色和金色的。他回头看着他们，挑起眉毛，不明白他们为什么愿意表示他的狮子本性。

他想起手臂上的小蛇，也是同样的颜色。

“颜色是汤姆提议的。”阿布拉萨斯说着，看了斯莱特林继承人一眼，“我们当然不可能反对，做梦也不可能。”哈利露出假笑。

“但我让这个金色看起来绿了一点。”阿布拉萨斯补充道。

“很漂亮。”哈利赞美，过去的马尔福微笑了起来。

“不用谢。”

哈利坐了下来，有种古怪的在家的感觉。他感觉自己真的很爱这些斯莱特林。

目前来说，回家真好。

\----tbc----  
泽维真可爱，斯莱特林们真可爱


End file.
